El Campamento de la Sub-17
by Ryoma Echizen - Prince
Summary: Los equipos de tennis llegan al campamento de la Sub-17 para enfrentar los díficiles entrenamientos que les permitiran formar parte del equipo de la Sub-17 que representara a Japón, la sorpresiva llegada de Echizen Ryoma a este lugar y muchas sorpresas más dejaran impresionados a todos ¿Quieren saber que ocurrira? los invito a leer
1. La llegada al campamento y una sorpresa

**¡Hola queridas lectoras! aquí he venido a traerles un nuevo fic, les pido disculpas por no actualizar aún el fic ''Descubriendo sentimientos en América'' esto es en recompensa por la espera de la actualización de ese fic que de seguro va a tardar un poco más y también por que después de pensarlo bien tome la decisión de publicarlo**

**Espero el fic sea de su agrado**

**Mada Mada Dane**

**Disclaimer: The Prince Of Tennis le pertenece a Konomi Takeshi**

**¡Entonces ahora al fic!**

-Me pregunto sí Ryoma-kun estará de regreso en Japón además no se ha vuelto a comunicar conmigo por lo que no se sí estará en este lugar. Lo único que se al respecto es que los chicos de Seigaku han sido invitados a venir al ser de secundaria -Inquirió la chica de largas trenzas observando la gran entrada al campamento frente a ella- ¿Sera bueno que entre? me da algo de miedo no saber que encontrare en el interior.

-Hola preciosura ¿Qué hace una chica frente a la entrada del campamento de la Sub-17? deberías saber que aquí no se aceptan chicas -El chico que aún era desconocido para Sakuno la sostuvo del brazo intentando impedir que se escapara. Pero ella armándose de valor sin notarlo empujo al chico- Oye ¡¿Qué te has creído jovencita tonta?!

-¡No vuelva a tocarme! apenas sí llegue y acabo de involucrarme en un problema -Se dijo a sí misma la chica en tanto corría tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían entrando al campamento de la Sub-17 impresionándose de lo grande que era. Cuando volteo a mirar a la derecha logro encontrar a los chicos de Seigaku y busco esperanzada con la mirada a quien era su novio desde hace un tiempo pero no lograba ver a Ryoma entre los demás chicos y fue ahí donde suspiro tristemente buscando un lugar tranquilo donde sentarse sin que nadie la fuese a encontrar- ¿Se quedaría en América un tiempo más? no creo... de hecho me hubiese avisado.

-¡Wooooow miren este lugar es asombroso! aún me pregunto cual será el motivo por el que nos han invitado -Inquirió un emocionado Eiji haciendo una de sus acrobacias para saltar a uno de los arboles cercanos con intenciones de lograr ver algo a lo lejos.

-Eiji por favor baja de ahí además debemos mantener el orden -Oishi suspiraba en tanto intentaba lograr que el tenista acróbata bajara de ese árbol pero lo que él y los demás chicos de Seigaku no sabían de la llegada de la chica de largas trenzas a ese lugar o que el príncipe de seguro llegaría pronto.

-Oigan ¿Saben? sí estuviera aquí Echizen seríamos nueve y el equipo estaría completo una vez más -Exclamo Momoshiro con sincera nostalgia en tanto observaba a sus amigos notando que ellos pensaban lo mismo que él- Cuando aparezca tendrá que decirme por que se desapareció de la nada.

-Algo me dice que el destino nos tiene preparada una sorpresa pero solo diré que debemos ser pacientes y esperar -Un sonriente Fuji se dedicaba a darle palabras de aliento a sus amigos notando la situación en la que estaban- Todo estará bien lo saben.

-Shhh... lo sabemos perfectamente -Inquirió Kaoru en lo que apoyaba su espalda en uno de los grandes arboles del campamento y se cruzaba de brazos- Ahora solo nos queda esperar a que nos digan precisamente la razón de que nos hubiesen invitado.

-Posibilidad de que nos digan pronto la razón de la invitación es de un 95% -Sadaharu anotaba todos los datos en su libreta luego de haberlo notado todo y tenerlo calculado como de costumbre siempre lo hacía.

-Todo esto es extraño por que nos han invitado sin siquiera decirnos el motivo primero ¿Sera posible que seamos el único equipo en este lugar? como lo han mencionado Kaidoh y Fuji debemos esperar -Kawamura no espero mucho tiempo y se dedico a sentarse debajo de un árbol manteniendo una sonrisa.

-Mantengan la calma por que todo estará bien además no podemos hacer otra cosa más que esperar -Inquirió el capitán cruzándose de brazos aún de pie en su lugar desde que habían llegado al campamento de la Sub-17.

-La mirada de esos chicos me están poniendo nerviosa -La chica de largas trenzas sintió de repente las miradas de todos los chicos sobre ella además esos chicos a diferencia de los demás eran de preparatoria y no la estaban viendo precisamente de una forma inocente por lo que Sakuno decidió buscar un lugar donde esconderse y mantenerse a salvo- En este lugar solo hay chicos.

La chica siguió corriendo hasta lograr llegar a los baños sin haberlo notado pero cuando vio donde estaba solo pensó en esconderse por lo que entro a uno de los baños y se encerró en ese lugar en tanto intentaba esconderse mejor para que sus pies no se vieran. Sí algún chico entraba y la encontraba estaría en problemas.

Luego de escuchar las indicaciones y todas las explicaciones sobre la razón por la que habían sido invitados al campamento de la Sub- 17 les fue asignada una prueba la cual consistía en atrapar cada quien una pelota de tenis. Las personas que no tuvieran una pelota debía irse del campamento enseguida y cuando las pelotas comenzaban a caer todos se lanzan a tomar una.

-¡Muy bien atrape una! no tendré que irme del campamento -Inquirió un emocionado tenista acróbata luego de haber saltado haciendo una acrobacia con la cual logro atrapar una de las tantas pelotas que caían desde arriba- Se que pueden lograrlo amigos ¡Animo!

-¡Así se hace Eiji además también tengo la mía! -Oishi mostro sonriente la pelota de tenis que sostenía en la mano luego de haberla atrapado y observo como sus amigos atrapaban una sin problema alguno- Nuestro equipo permanecerá unido y ninguno se ira de este campamento.

-Todos están esforzándose para atrapar alguna de las pelotas de tenis por lo que es fácil saber que nadie esta dispuesto a irse -Exclamo Fuji llevando en la mano precisamente la pelota que atrapo- Así como nosotros ninguno desea rendirse sin siquiera haberlo intentado primero por lo que no debemos confiarnos.

-Eso no representa un problema para mí ¡Atrapare esa pelota! -Momoshiro se lanzo intentando atrapar la pelota y a pesar de haber caído al suelo logro atrapar la pelota cuando esta cayo en su mano- No es la forma como quería atraparla pero la tengo.

-Shhh... Momoshiro te estas comportando como un idiota -Inquirió Kaoru cruzado de brazos en tanto en su mano derecha lograba verse la pelota de tenis que había atrapado y luego vio al capitán que también había atrapado una- Capitán me alegra que lograse atrapar una de las pelotas de tenis.

-Igualmente Kaidoh además es bueno saber que todo el equipo logrará el objetivo de esta prueba que se nos ha asignado. Me siento orgulloso de cada uno de ustedes- Tezuka se acomodó los lentes en tanto se dedicaba a observar como Kawamura y Sadaharu tenían ya sus pelotas de tenis en la mano.

-Ya tengo en la mano mi pelota de tenis ¡Muy bien! -Inquirió emocionado Kawamura en tanto se daba cuenta de como Sadaharu escribía algunos datos en la libreta por lo que sonrió sin lograr evitarlo.

-La probabilidad de que lográramos atrapar la pelota de tenis en esta prueba era de un 100% -Sadaharu escribió los datos en la libreta manteniendo contacto visual con sus amigos y cada uno con sus respectivas pelotas de tenis en la mano.

-¡Wooooow! miren todas las pelotas de tenis que he logrado atrapar y con todas estas pelotas no tendría que irme nunca de este campamento - Se le escucho decir a un alegre Kintarou del equipo Shintenhouji que llevaba una cantidad grande de pelotas de tenis sobre la chaqueta de su equipo la cual sostenía en sus manos- Sí estuviese aquí Koshimae haría una competencia con él sobre quien atrapa más pelotas de tenis

-¡Solo queda una pelota de tenis justo ahí! -Señalo el tenista acróbata la pelota de tenis que estaba en el centro de la cancha y aún nadie la tomaba, pero en el momento justo que aquellos que aún no tenían una pelota se lanzaron a tomarla una piedra fue lanzada desde una distancia que nadie conocía y esta impacto en la pelota haciéndola elevarse en el aire- ¿Qué fue eso?

Cuando la piedra se elevo en el aire logro verse como era atrapada por una raqueta roja y lanzada de nuevo hacía arriba para atraparla esta vez con la mano sorprendiendo a todos. Lo primero que vieron fue a Echizen Ryoma con la pelota en la mano y sonriendo con la arrogancia que lo caracterizaba.

-¡O'chibi! Nee Momo ahora sí estamos los nueve y por lo mismo el equipo esta completo otra vez -Inquirió un alegre Eiji sin contenerse y abalanzándose sobre la espalda del prodigio propinándole unas cuantas palmaditas en la espalda.

-Ya imaginaba que ibas a decir eso Eiji ¡Hey Echizen dinos por que te desapareciste de la nada! nos tenías a todos muy preocupados -Exclamo Momoshiro rodeando el cuello al prodigio en calidad de juego en tanto daba una ligera palmadita sobre la gorra que el tenista llevaba puesta. La misma gorra de siempre por que nunca la dejaría eso era cierto.

Todos los chicos incluido Ryoma decidieron quedarse platicando en tanto dentro de los baños del campamento la chica de largas trenzas seguía escondida en uno de los baños pero cuando de repente escucho una voz se asusto por lo que cerro los ojos nerviosa. Aunque conforme la voz se acercaba ella iba reconociéndola y al saber quien era logro tranquilizarse.

-¡Sakuno deberías salir del baño! este baño es de chicos además es normal considerando que el campamento de la Sub-17 es solo de chicos ¡Nos van a descubrir! -Inquirió Tomoka acercándose al baño en el que su mejor amiga estaba encerrada- Aunque pensándolo bien nos vamos a quedar nos descubran o no.

-No Tomo-chan... no pienso salir del baño además todos los chicos afuera me miran de una forma no tan inocente -La chica de largas trenzas estaba en serio asustada y nerviosa por lo que no saldría del baño hasta estar segura de que no hubiese algún chico rondando los pasillos del campamento.

Pero lo que ninguna de las dos chicas sabía era que en el baño de al lado en el que estaba Sakuno estaba un chico de preparatoria y cuando escucho dos voces de chicas decidió agacharse para escabullirse al baño donde lograba ver a la chica de largas trenzas. Cuando estuvo cerca de ella lo que hizo Sakuno fue gritar del susto además de que el chico no tenía buenas intenciones.

-¡No aléjate de mí! -Inquirió Sakuno gritando asustada y nerviosa.

-¡Me da mucho gusto verte Ryoma! –dice emocionado Momoshiro.

-Dime, ¿Cuándo llegaste de América? –pregunta Kawamura.

-Acabo de llegar… -responde al mismo tiempo que se acomodaba su gorra.

-¡Nosotros también! Que bueno que estemos todos reunidos nuevamente –decía el tenista acróbata mientras daba un salto de alegría.

-A decir verdad yo salí tan rápido que no alcance a comer nada… -se quejaba Momoshiro tocándose el estomago.

-Ni yo… me pregunto si en este lugar habrá algo para comer…

-La probabilidad de poder comer algo es del 5% -decía Sadaharu escribiendo en una de sus libretas.

-¡¿Eh?! ¿Y por qué tan bajo?

-Por que de acuerdo a la cantidad de líquidos que Momoshiro y Eiji tomaron camino hacia acá tendrán que ir al baño dentro de los cincos minutos siguientes –respondía al mismo tiempo que cerraba su libreta y ajustaba sus lentes.

-¿Cómo que…? –De pronto empieza a correr- ¿Dónde está el baño? ¿Dónde está el baño?

-Momoshiro, el baño está por acá –le indicaba Fuji mientras sonreía.

-Será mejor que vayamos todos, después podemos ir a comer… -agregaba Oishi al ver como su compañero de dobles empezaba a inquietarse igual que Momo.

El grupo de tenistas caminaron hacia la dirección de los baños, en donde vieron algo que llamó su atención, un chico tenía acorraladas a dos jóvenes al lado de los baños. Ryoma frunció el ceño al instante al reconocer a la de largas trenzas.

-¡Miren! ¿No es Ryuzaki y Osakada? –preguntó Oishi mientras veía la extraña situación.

El equipo completo se detuvo atrás del chico que parecía estarlas molestando, mirándolo desafiantes y con expresión de pocos amigos.

-¡¿Y ustedes que quieren?! –cuestionó retrocediendo unos pasos por la sorpresa.

-¿Acaso estás molestando a estas chicas? –dijo Momoshiro al mismo tiempo que hacia tronar sus dedos.

-Ellas son amigas nuestras –agregó Oishi.

-Así que lárgate –dijo Kaidoh mirándolo fríamente.

El chico sin entender por completo la situación decidió que no valía la pena enfrentarse con el equipo de extraños, pero antes de que pudiera marcharse Ryoma le hizo una zancadilla haciéndolo caer junto a él, a lo que se agachó para poder hablarle sin que nadie lo escuchara.

-Escúchame bien, esa chica de largas trenzas es intocable, si te atreves a hacerle algo o a acercarte a menos de dos metros verás de que soy capaz… -sonrió fríamente alejándose y dejándolo en el suelo.

-¡Muchas gracias! –Les decía la chica de coletas junto a su amiga- ¡Nos salvaron!

-Osakada ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Acaso no saben que este es un campamento exclusivo y sólo para chicos? –Preguntó Kawamura.

-En realidad no sabíamos que era este lugar… sólo vinimos a buscar algo… -respondió mirando de soslayo a su amiga que estaba completamente sonrojada.

-¿Y qué cosa es esa?

-Momoshiro ¿tú no querías ir al baño? –sin obtener respuesta vio como el tenista junto a Eiji se metían rápidamente al baño.

-Ustedes no deberían estar aquí –agrega el capitán del equipo ajustándose sus lentes- si las descubren de seguro las expulsarán.

-¡No puede ser! Nosotras no tenemos como regresar y el autobús que viene a este lugar sólo regresa al término del fin de semana… -decía mirando preocupada a su amiga- ¿Qué haremos Sakuno…?

-Bueno, no creo que sea problema el que se queden, mientras no las descubran todo estará bien –decía sonriendo amablemente Fuji.

-¿De verdad? –Sonrió feliz al mismo tiempo que abrazaba a la castaña- ¿Escuchaste eso Sakuno?

Ryoma que se había mantenido al margen de toda la conversación miraba fijamente a la chica de largas trenzas, preguntándose que hacía en ese lugar y admirando lo hermosa que estaba, sonrió por su último pensamiento notando el constante sonrojo de la chica, si, ahora no podía pasar desapercibido, notaba claramente cada mirada y cada sonrojo de la castaña y sabía perfectamente que era por causa de él.

-¡Hey! ¡Koshimae! –gritaba a lo lejos el chico que se acercaba corriendo.

-¡Oh no! ¡Es Kintarou! Si las ve aquí terminarán por descubrirlas…

Rápidamente todo el equipo (exceptuando a los que estaban en el baño) se ubicó en hilera tapando la presencia de las chicas tras ellos.

-¡Koshimae que bueno que estás aquí! ¡Vamos a jugar un partido! –decía alegremente el chico mientras ignoraba la preocupación de los demás.

-Tendrá que ser en otro momento –respondió indiferente el príncipe- ahora estoy ocupado.

-¿Eh? ¿Y por qué? ¿Qué están haciendo? –Alegó mirando al equipo del pequeño tras él, había algo sospechoso con ellos- ¿Qué hay atrás de ustedes?

-Etto… -Oishi ve que Momoshiro y Eiji salen del baño- ¡Verdad! Momoshiro, tú querías algo de comer ¿no? Kintarou, ¿Por qué no le enseñas el comedor a Momoshiro? Estoy seguro de que lo conoces.

-Sí, sé donde está pero… -miró dudoso al tenista.

-Momoshiro tú quieres que te muestre donde está ¿verdad?

-¿Eh? –vio como su compañero le hacia una pequeña señal y después vio a las dos chicas escondidas tras ellos pudiendo de esa manera entender- ¡Si Kintarou! ¡Por favor! –sin dejar tiempo a alguna queja abrazó al tenista por el cuello llevándoselo lejos y distrayendo su atención de esa manera.

-Por poco… -suspiró aliviado Kawamura al mismo tiempo que volteaba a ver a las chicas.

-Pero si seguimos así todo saldrá perfecto –sonrió alegre como siempre Tomoka.

-Sí, pero recuerden que estaremos en este lugar hasta término del fin de semana –dijo el capitán- ¿dónde se quedarán en las noches?

-Shhh… no pensarán pasar la noche a la intemperie… -agregó Kaidoh cruzándose de brazos.

-Es verdad…

-Podrían quedarse con nosotros –sonrió amable Fuji.

-¡Eso sería estupendo! –respondió emocionada Tomoka por la idea.

Ese comentario logró perturbar al pequeño tenista, ¿Sakuno compartiendo la habitación con alguien? No, eso no lo iba a permitir, no podría dejarla a solas con alguno de ellos, él confiaba en la chica, si, pero no accedería a que estuviera tan cercana a alguien que no fuera él, pero ¿Cómo decirlo? No podía, ellos eran novios hace un tiempo pero nadie lo sabía y habían acordado mantener el secreto, no necesitaban estorbos en su relación, ni burlas, ni comentarios, ni nada que significara una molestia, todo era perfecto, claro, perfecto hasta que la chica tuviera que dormir en la habitación de otro chico…

-Maldición… -masculló entre dientes el prodigio notando que nadie lo había oído, Sakuno lo miraba en silencio, adivinando sus pensamientos y sonrojándose en el camino, eso lo hizo sonreír de lado, sin mostrar su verdadero significado, sonriendo fríamente como siempre lo hacía.

-Sí, pero no pueden haber tres en una habitación ya que no son tan amplias –indicó Tezuka- tendrán que estar separadas.

-No hay problema ¿verdad Sakuno? –miró a su amiga sonriendo después de verla asentir.

-Entonces ¿con quién se quedarán? –preguntó Kawamura.

-No hay problemas, una se puede quedar conmigo, pero el que acepten tiene una probabilidad de…

-¡No! ¡No me voy a quedar con Sadaharu-san! De seguro cuando me quede dormida empiece a hacer experimentos conmigo… -gritaba Tomoka.

-20%... ¿Cómo que experimentos…? –cuestionaba mientras anotaba en su libreta.

-En los únicos que confío son en Oishi-san, Fuji-san y Tezuka-sempai, todos los demás o son muy ruidosos o me dan miedo… -esto último lo dijo mirando de reojo a Kaidoh.

-No hay problema en que te quedes conmigo Osakada… -decía el tenista mientras una gota caía tras su nuca.

-¡Muchas gracias Oishi-san!

-¿Y Ryuzaki con quien se quedará…? –preguntaba Kawamura viendo a la chica que permanecía en silencio.

Ryoma se mordió el labio inferior reteniendo un impulso, el que la chica se quedara en la habitación de cualquiera del equipo era totalmente inaceptable para él, ¡Nunca lo permitiría! Pero Sakuno era muy vergonzosa para proponer la idea de quedarse en su habitación y él no podía decirlo ya que no cuadraría con su personalidad, no, su secreto era importante…

-¡Sakuno se quedará con el príncipe Ryoma! –agregó alegremente la chica atrayendo la miradas de todos, nadie del equipo esperaba que esa idea fuera a funcionar ya que el prodigio se negaría rotundamente.

-Tomoka-chan, no creo que O'chibi quiera… -miró un tanto preocupado a Ryoma.

-Ryoma-sama ¿verdad que no hay problema? –lo miró esperanzada mientras tomaba el brazo de su amiga.

-Mientras no me moleste… -les hizo un desprecio a todos los presentes, mostrándose igual de indiferente que siempre y arrancado un suspiro de alivio de algunos al ver que había accedido, mientras que por primera vez en su vida Ryoma agradecía la presencia de la chica que acostumbraba a usar el peinado en dos coletas.

-¡Muy bien ya que lo tenemos todo decidido vamos a las recamaras para desempacar! debemos dejar todo preparado -Inquirió un emocionado Eiji en tanto observaba a sus amigos sonriéndoles y solo fue cuestión de segundos para que el tenista acróbata saliera corriendo- No hay tiempo que perder ¡Vamos!

-¡Hey Eiji no corras tan rápido! algo me decía que eso pensaba hacer, Osakada sígueme a la recamara que vamos a compartir -Oishi sonrió comenzando a caminar viendo como le contestaba afirmativamente la alegre chica de coletas y lo iba siguiendo.

-Entonces Echizen nos veremos más tarde y no te preocupes Ryuzaki que aquí mi amigo no muerde -Momoshiro bromeo un poco mientras abrazaba del cuello al prodigio en tanto sonreía pero luego observo como la chica de largas trenzas se había sonrojado cuando escucho ese comentario- ¿Qué ocurre? Bueno iré a buscar mi recamara y luego de haber desempacado mis cosas iré a comer algo ¡Kintarou con toda esa hiperactividad lo que hizo fue que me abriera más el apetito! Espero tengan hamburguesas aquí.

-Momoshiro llegamos apenas hace poco al campamento y has comenzado ya a pensar en las hamburguesas. En serio sigues igual que siempre -Exclamo Fuji sonriendo amablemente como de costumbre en tanto notaba a Momoshiro irse corriendo a buscar su recamara por lo que él decidió hacer lo mismo y comenzó a caminar- Nos vemos al rato chicos.

-Shhh... entonces después nos vemos -Se le escucho decir a Kaoru caminando para buscar su recamara siendo seguido por Sadaharu que iba a hacer lo mismo por que era verdad necesitaban desempacar todas sus cosas en sus respectivas recamaras.

-De seguro debemos salir de nuestras recamaras a la hora de la cena pero solo espero nos sea permitido llevar la cena a las recamaras o quizás alguno de nosotros deba llevarle las tres comidas diarias a las chicas por que sí ellas van al comedor las descubrirán pero sí en cambio se la llevamos todos los días nosotros entonces comenzarán a sospechar que algo ocultamos -Inquirió preocupado Kawamura en tanto se retiraba buscando su recamara y observaba que Tezuka iba dispuesto a hacer lo mismo.

Sakuno luego de mirar a su alrededor y darse cuenta de que ninguno de los chicos estaba ahí ni tampoco su mejor amiga Tomoka fue cuando se acercó sonrojada al príncipe tomando su mano en un contacto que le hiciera saber lo mucho que lo había extrañado, ella no sabía donde quedaba la recamara de Ryoma pero de seguro él sí por lo que caminarían hasta que él le indicara que se detuviera cuando estuvieran frente a la puerta de la recamara correcta y de seguro solo era cuestión de minutos para encontrarla.

-Yo te extrañe mucho ¿Lo sabes verdad? -Exclamo Sakuno sonrojada observándolo con una sonrisa en tanto caminaban buscando la recamara del príncipe y en esas estaban cuando la chica logro ver una puerta más adelante- Ahí adelante hay una puerta y quizás sea tu recamara ¿Quieres qué vayamos a ver? Algo me dice que sí es pero debemos ir a serciorarnos.

La chica le sonrió al príncipe cuando se acercó al pasillo sin hacer ruido logrando acercarse a la puerta y observaba como Ryoma iba tras ella. Pero cuando intento abrir la puerta no pudo hacerlo y sin saber que hacer le dedico una mirada de preocupación a su novio que permanecía junto a ella.

-Ryoma ¿De casualidad te han entregado algo para abrir la puerta de tu recamara cuando llegaste? -Inquirió Sakuno toda sonrojada en tanto le señalaba la cerradura de la puerta que no quería abrir a pesar de ella haberlo intentado varias veces. Se dio cuenta de que le había dicho al príncipe por su nombre sin agregarle el ''Kun'' que siempre le agregaba al nombre cuando se refería a él al hablarle pero aun así a veces le decía Ryoma-kun y muchas otras veces lo llamaba por su nombre sin el ''Kun''

De seguro la puerta de la recamara lograba abrirse con algo por que intentando abrirla como se abre normalmente una puerta no pasaba nada, pero de repente la chica puso la mano de nuevo en la cerradura de la puerta y al empujarla hacía adelante esta se abrió provocando que Sakuno cayera al suelo.

-Eso dolió ¿Por qué la puerta se abrió de repente? Cuando lo intente varias veces hace poco no quiso abrir -Sakuno intento ponerse de pie en tanto se dedicaba a observar el interior de la recamara y luego volteo a mirar al príncipe sonriéndole- La recamara es muy bonita y tiene lo necesario ¿Quieres qué te ayude a desempacar? Luego quizás necesites descansar por que llegaste hace poco del viaje.

Toda sonrojada se acercó al prodigio para besar su mejilla muy cerca de la comisura de sus labios por lo que cuando hizo eso le sonrió y le ayudo a desempacar y guardarlas bien organizadas en un armario que lograba verse en una esquina de la recamara, ella en serio había extrañado a su novio pero ahora que había regresado estaba muy feliz.

-Por cierto Ryoma-kun ¿Cómo te ha ido en América? Quiero que me comentes con detalles las experiencias que tuviste en tu estadía allá -La chica de largas trenzas sonrió volteando a mirar al príncipe encontrándose con que él la miraba por lo que se sonrojo. Pero incluso de paso amplio más su sonrisa- Me alegra tanto y hace tan feliz que logres cada objetivo que te propones. Yo siempre estaré apoyándote.

Sakuno se acercó de nuevo al príncipe aunque esta vez lo había abrazado rodeando el cuello del tenista con sus brazos y de paso ocultando el rostro en su pecho, se había sonrojado como de costumbre pero ya tenían tiempo de ser novios por lo que debía esforzarse en no sentirse apenada aunque a veces estuviera apenada sin lograr evitarlo.

Sentir la cercanía que había entre ella y el príncipe sí que lograba hacerla sonrojar por lo que apenada levanto la cabeza para observar a Ryoma y fue entonces que sus miradas se encontraron. Ella sonrojada le sonrió como antes y se lanzo a abrazarlo sintiéndose feliz.

**Espero el capitulo haya sido de su agrado ¡Cuando menos lo esperen les traeré el próximo capítulo! Era hora de que Ryoma-sama y Sakuno se hicieran novios ¿A qué sí? **


	2. El Principe Del Tennis Enamorado

**¡Hola mis queridas lectoras! aquí les he traído el segundo capítulo del fic y espero les guste**

**¡Entonces al fic!**

**Mada Mada Dane**

El príncipe respondió el abrazo, envolviendo la cintura de la chica con sus brazos, en verdad le agradaban esos gestos de cariño de la joven, podría estar toda su vida al lado de ella y sería tan feliz como al ganar miles de partidos de tenis. Sonrió contra el cuello de su novia al mismo tiempo que escondía su rostro en él, aun no estaba acostumbrado a demostrar afecto, pero sabía que la chica lo entendía ya que nunca le hacía ningún tipo de reclamo, sólo le sonreía y si estaban solos compartía un tierno gesto, si, ella era siempre la que actuaba primero y él se dejaba llevar, era simplemente perfecto.

-¡Ryoma! –le hablaron desde afuera de la habitación.

-¿Qué quieres Momoshiro? –cuestionó sin deshacer el agarre.

-Sólo vine a avisarte que cuando termines de desempacar nos juntaremos en el comedor –respondió aun afuera ya que la puerta estaba cerrada con pestillo- Ryuzaki, no dejes que Ryoma te moleste.

-Yo no la molesto –respondió frunciendo el ceño.

-No te enfades, bueno nos vemos –después de verificar que no obtendría ninguna respuesta más se marchó.

-Ese Momoshiro… -suspiró pesadamente ante la ausencia de su amigo notando la tensión que causó su acción, la chica junto a él se empeñaba en esconder su rostro en su camisa pero él podía ver claramente cuan roja estaba, eso lo hizo sonreír, bajó lentamente su rostro buscando la mirada de su novia quien apenada lo miró, notando el especial brillo de los ojos ámbar frente a ella, los dos se mantuvieron estáticos unos momentos, perdidos en el otro, temblando en anticipación de aquello que desde hace tiempo no habían podido repetir, el príncipe vio a la chica cerrar sus ojos y luego de sonreír empezó a bajar lentamente, acercando sus labios, estando a escasos centímetros…

-¡O'chibi! –gritó desde afuera el tenista golpeando fuertemente la puerta, apoyando su oído contra ella pudo escuchar un quejido del pequeño tenista y de la chica, antes de poder exclamar algo más se vio en el suelo ya que la puerta había sido abierta.

-¿Qué haces? –lo miró enfadado, por culpa de quien estaba en el suelo no había podido hacer lo que quería y sólo logró un golpe en la cabeza con la chica.

-Vine a buscarte, ya todos están en el comedor, si no te das prisa te quedarás sin comida O'chibi –respondió levantándose.

-Esto es una molestia…

-Ryuzaki, Osakada dijo que en cuanto viera que no es peligroso vendrá a hacerte compañía –le sonríe- nosotros te traeremos algo que comer, así que no te preocupes.

-Vámonos –le ordenó al chico que salió rápidamente de la habitación, cerró la puerta tras él sin siquiera mirar a la joven, sintiendo el suspiró de decepción de la chica antes de cerrarla.

-¿Qué pasa O'chibi? –cuestionó después de avanzar tres pasos.

-Olvidé mi gorra –respondió volteándose y volviendo a la habitación, una vez adentro vio la sorpresa de la chica, buscó con sus ojos su gorra y la encontró sobre la cama, la tomó y se la ajustó- vuelvo en unos minutos –sin dar tiempo de que le respondieran le dio un rápido beso en la frente a su novia antes de salir y volver a cerrar la puerta tras él.

-¿Por qué estás rojo? –le preguntó el tenista viendo como volvía a su lado y empezaba a caminar dejándolo atrás.

-No digas tonterías –se ajustó su gorra escondiendo su rostro tras ella siguiendo su camino ignorando a su acompañante.

Llegaron hasta el comedor en donde se encontraba el resto del equipo en una de las mesas, le habían guardado dos espacios esperando su presencia, el príncipe se sentó junto a Momoshiro y a Fuji, mientras que Eiji tomaba asiento junto a Oishi y a Kawamura.

-¿Cómo está Ryuzaki? –preguntó Sadaharu escribiendo el tiempo de demora de los dos tenistas que recién llegaron.

-Bien, la dejé en la habitación –respondió sin interés.

-Osakada también está bien, lo mejor es que en mi habitación hay un sofá cama que podremos utilizar –sonrió Oishi.

-Verdad, O'chibi en tu habitación no había uno ¿Cómo dormirán? –cuestionó el acróbata mientras aceptaba una de las hamburguesas que le ofrecía Momoshiro.

-Pues tendrán que compartir la cama –el comentario de Momoshiro arrancó una sonora carcajada de todo el equipo (exceptuando al capitán y al prodigio que se mantenía serio).

-No digan tonterías –mandó enfadado, no había reparado en ese detalle pero tampoco le preocupaba, mientras la chica estuviera en su habitación no había ningún problema.

-Ryoma, en mi habitación también hay un sofá cama, Ryuzaki podría quedarse conmigo si quiere –agregó sonriendo Fuji.

Esa idea no le gustó nada al príncipe, pero no sabía como negarse sin parecer interesado en el tema, ¡Maldición! Ni siquiera estaba esa ruidosa chica de coletas para poder decir algún comentario que lo salvara, por primera vez en su vida sintió que la extrañaba.

-No lo se, tendríamos que preguntarle –respondió sin saber nada más que decir.

Mientras tanto en la habitación del joven prodigio se sintió que alguien golpeaba, la chica de trenzas se asustó al instante y se acercó lentamente a la puerta tratando de oír de quien se trataba.

-Ábreme Sakuno… soy Tomoka… -dijo susurrando la chica mientras miraba de un lado a otro verificando que nadie se acercara, con alegría vio que la puerta se abría rápidamente permitiéndole entrar- Uf, fue todo un reto llegar hasta aquí sin que me vieran… ¿eh? ¿Qué pasa Sakuno? ¿Por qué estás toda roja?

-Tomo-chan tranquila no me pasa nada pero dime ¿En serio nadie te vio por los pasillos? además me preocupa que ese chico que nos estuvo molestando se atreva a decir que nosotras estamos aquí -Sakuno bajo la mirada preocupada de lo que pudiese ocurrir durante el trascurso de la semana- Aunque debemos confiar en la ayuda que nos están brindando los chicos.

-Sakuno tranquila que nadie me vio además como lo dijiste los chicos nos están ayudando y algo que me impresiono es que el príncipe Ryoma hubiera aceptado que te quedaras en su recamara -Inquirió la chica de coletas en tanto notaba como el rostro de su amiga se sonrojaba cuando le escucho decir eso- A ti te ocurre algo ¿Me dirás qué es? Ahora te sonrojas incluso más que antes.

-No te preocupes Tomo-chan te digo que estoy bien -La chica de trenzas se quito los zapatos y dejándolos con cuidado en un lugar donde nadie se tropezara con ellos además luego se subió a la cama acomodando los pies arriba. Sabía que su novio iba a cuidar bien el secreto de los dos por lo que ella debía hacer lo mismo tal como lo habían acordado- Los chicos deben estar comiendo ahora así que esperaremos a que más tarde nos traigan de comer. Son todos muy amables al querer ayudarnos.

Mientras en el comedor los chicos estaban a mitad de la comida en tanto se dedicaban a hablar de muchas cosas, pero era una suerte que ninguno aún se diera cuenta del secreto que Ryoma y Sakuno mantenían además ni siquiera parecían sospechar nada por lo que debían seguir disimulando así tal como lo estaban haciendo cada vez que los dos estaban frente a ellos.

-Muy bien entonces cuando le llevemos la comida a las chicas le preguntare a Ryuzaki sí le parece buena idea el acomodarse en el sofá cama que esta en mi recamara -Inquirió Fuji sonriendo amablemente en tanto parecía estar terminando de comer lo que tenía sobre la mesa frente a él.

-Yo no escuche que se estuviera quejando de estar en la recamara de Echizen cuando fui a decirle que estaríamos todos esperándolo en el comedor, pero quizás se deba a que Ryuzaki es una chica algo callada y nunca reclama nada -Momoshiro decidió comerse otra hamburguesa de las que estaban en una bandeja sobre la mesa por lo que sin pensarlo dos veces la tomo.

-Shhh… Aun así es una buena persona eso lo sabemos todos -Exclamo Kaidoh cruzado de brazos y precisamente en ese momento termino de comer por lo que ahora solo debía esperar a que los demás comieran- Ella puede dormir donde quiera además sí se siente cómoda estando donde esta ahora debemos dejarla.

-Nee Kaidoh en realidad tú estas diciendo eso ¿En serio? -Se le escucho decir a un impresionado Eiji notando que su Kaoru lo miraba algo molesto por lo anterior mencionado- Creo que mejor sigo comiendo o a lo mejor la serpiente me muerde.

-No le vuelvas a decir eso Eiji o es posible que te arrepientas luego -Oishi suspiro luego de intentar que su compañero de dobles no fuera a cometer otra tontería- Como lo dijiste mejor sigue comiendo.

-La venganza de la serpiente toma 1 -El tenista acróbata no logro contener las ganas de mencionar eso por lo que luego de unos cuantos segundos las carcajadas de todo el equipo se escucharon. Todas menos las del capitán que permanecía con el semblante serio de costumbre y el prodigio que no le encontraba gracia a eso.

-Shhh… No hare nada ahora por que hay muchas personas en el comedor pero luego veras de que es capaz esta serpiente -Kaidoh observaba al tenista acróbata que no volvió a decir nada o al menos mientras estaba comiendo.

Luego de unas horas comenzó a caer la noche por lo que algunos chicos del campamento se dedicaban a entrenar en las canchas mientras otros iban a sus recamaras a acomodarse precisamente para dormir. Pero los chicos de Seigaku tal como lo habían acordado iban a llevarles algo de comer a las dos chicas que ahora estaban platicando en la recamara del príncipe.

Cuando los chicos habían tomado lo que le llevarían de comer a las chicas fueron a la recamara del prodigio y al llegar lograron escuchar unas risitas en el interior además de la inconfundible voz de Tomoka. Pero no podían perder tiempo escuchando por que ellas no habían comido nada desde que llegaron así que Eiji adelantándose a sus amigos se dispuso a tocar la puerta llamando la atención de las chicas en la recamara.

-Chicas no se preocupen somos nosotros además les hemos traído algo de comer -Inquirió un sonriente Eiji en tanto observaba como la chica de coletas abría la puerta de la recamara cuando escucho la voz del tenista acróbata.

-Chicos nos alegra que estén aquí -La chica de coletas sonrió cuando vio a los chicos al abrir la puerta de la recamara pero notando la comida que ellos le habían traído a Sakuno y a ella- En serio gracias chicos por ayudarnos tanto.

-Gracias chicos por ayudarnos para que nadie en el campamento nos descubra -Sakuno sonrió agradecida en tanto volteaba a mirar la ventana de la recamara notando que había caído la noche y luego observo a los chicos de nuevo.

Luego de una media hora en la que los chicos le habían hecho compañía a las chicas mientras ellas comían e incluso todos platicaban fue entonces que cada uno salió de la recamara del prodigio para ir a sus respectivas recamaras por que se hacía tarde y Tomoka al despedirse de su amiga siguió a Oishi hasta su recamara.

-¿Te sientes bien? Ryoma -Sakuno luego de observar que todos los chicos y su amiga se habían ido cerrando la puerta fue cuando se acercó a su novio abrazándolo despacio y cuando se dio cuenta de que la miraba también lo miro toda sonrojada, tomo su mano indicándole con una sonrisa que tomara asiento en la cama y cuando lo vio hacerlo entonces se sienta a su lado sin soltar su mano- Me siento muy feliz Ryoma… te extrañe mucho sé que lo sabes pero estas de regreso y eso me hace muy feliz.

Esta vez fue Sakuno quien acorto la distancia uniendo sus labios con los de su novio por lo que al hacerlo cerro los ojos, ellos habían estado esperando desde aquella vez para volver a repetirlo además ella amaba a Ryoma y él lo sabía muy bien.

El príncipe no pudo más que corresponder el beso, era algo que había esperado desde hace tiempo, parecía eterno el tiempo transcurrido entre el anterior y el actual… deslizó sus brazos alrededor de la delicada cintura, encerrándola, profundizando el contacto, ese momento era perfecto, tan perfecto como cuando se confesaron sus sentimientos ocultos, casi tan perfecto como su primer beso…

Se separaron unos segundos, habían estado tan absortos en el otro que casi se asfixiaban, pero era imposible no querer hacerlo, el aire perdía importancia al lado de disfrutar los labios de su novia.

-Estuvieron discutiendo sobre si quieres cambiar de habitación… Fuji ofreció la suya ya que tiene un sofá cama –sonrió contra los labios de la chica, ella lo miraba en silencio, atenta a sus palabras como siempre- pero nunca lo permitiría, tú no dormirás en ninguna otra habitación que no sea la mía –vio con agrado el sonrojo de su novia, le gustaban ese comportamiento inocente, aun era una niña, era su niña y nunca dejaría que nadie la tocara mas que él.

-Ryoma, Ryuzaki… disculpen… -golpeó la puerta el tenista de sonrisa amable.

-¿Qué quieres Fuji? –cuestionó una vez lo dejaba entrar.

-Vine a preguntarle a Ryuzaki si quiere quedarse en mi habitación –mira a la chica- hay un sofá cama que puede servirte.

-Lo siento Fuji, pero Ryuzaki dice que prefiere quedarse aquí –le responde mirando a la chica que seguía sentada en la cama- ¿verdad?

Fuji vio como la joven asentía avergonzada y volvió a sonreír, recordó que ella era alguien tímida así que entendió su silencio- bueno, pero igual estarán incomodos ¿quieren que le pida ayuda a Momoshiro para traerles el sofá cama?

-Eso sería de ayuda –le respondió, si, no era conveniente que el equipo se preguntara el como dormirían, además el compartir la cama aunque no fuera una desagradable idea podría ser demasiado para la tímida joven.

-Esta bien, entonces iré a decirle y vendremos en unos momentos a dejárselo –le hace un pequeño gesto con su cabeza a la chica despidiéndose y luego sale de la habitación.

Ryoma cerró la puerta volteándose hacia su novia, regresó a su lado sentándose junto a ella, aun su personalidad no le permitía el iniciar su contacto y agradeció en silencio que ella tomara su mano, la apretó, quedándose así, uno al lado del otro simplemente sintiendo su compañía, su calidez, tenían tiempo de sobra así que lo disfrutaron, ambos se habían necesitado tanto mientras estaban separados, él la había necesitado como nunca creyó que lo haría, jamás pasó por su mente el que eso podría ser posible… el tenista sintió que la mano de la chica lo soltaba sólo para envolver su cuello, él volvió a agradecerlo y envolvió su cintura, respirando hondo, captando ese aroma que se había vuelto adictivo para sus sentidos.

-Eres perfecta…

El prodigio susurró contra su cuello, haciéndola tensarse y sonrojarse a mas no poder, sonrió, entretenido por esa situación y por la posible molestia que aquello podría haberle causado años atrás, cuando en su mente sólo se encontraba el tenis, cuando ese deporte lo absorbía del mundo sin dejarlo ver a quien siempre estaba a su lado, apoyándolo, sonrojándose, muriéndose por él… volvió a sonreír pero ahora con ternura, esa chica lo esperó, resistió su hielo, venció a su distracción, finalmente ha sido la única capaz de destrozar esa coraza invisible que había construido sin siquiera notarlo.

Se sintieron golpes en la puerta y un grito que pedía que los atendieran, demoraron en abrir, les costó romper ese último contacto, el tenista le brindó cinco segundos a la chica para que controlara sus emociones, él sólo necesitó dos, parece que fingir indiferencia ya era algo natural en él.

-¿Por qué demoraste tanto Ryoma? –Pregunta Momoshiro dejando el mueble dentro de la habitación- estaba en verdad pesado ¿sabes?

-Shhh… no seas quejumbroso, después de todo yo te ayudé –lo miró mientras el tenista se sentaba en el sofá que recién habían cargado.

-Ryuzaki, espero que te sea de ayuda –le sonrió a la chica quien le respondió con una leve reverencia de agradecimiento.

-Ya es tarde, así que váyanse –los miró serio pero sin enfado- gracias.

-Siempre igual de serio ¿no es así? Ryuzaki, si te trata mal no dudes en avisarnos mañana, nosotros nos encargaremos de enseñarle buenos modales –le sonríe a la chica quien le devuelve el gesto.

-Shhh… buenas noches Ryuzaki, Ryoma.

-Que descansen –les sonríe y luego sale junto a sus dos compañeros de equipo.

-Hasta que se fueron… -mira a la chica- será mejor que ordenemos la habitación.

-Tienes razón debemos organizar la habitación además no te preocupes quedara bien -Inquirió Sakuno con una sonrisa en tanto se sonrojaba y acercándose a su novio unió sus labios con los de él dándole un beso. Luego acaricio su mejilla y camino hasta el armario para sacar una sabana adicional y una almohada.

La chica le ayudo al príncipe a organizar la habitación e incluso el sofá cama estaba ordenada con la almohada y la sabana, cuando todo estuvo listo media hora después busco en un maletín donde llevaba sus cosas una ropa de dormir que siempre tenía a la mano por sí la necesitaba. Le sonrió a su novio y camino hasta el baño dispuesto a cambiarse de ropa pero cuando salió estaba sonrojadísima. Aunque al observar a Ryoma se dio cuenta de que estaba listo para dormir así que se acercó dándole un beso y diciéndole buenas noches con una sonrisa.

-Buenas noches Ryoma… descansa bien -Se le escucho decir a Sakuno cuando se acomodó en el sofá cama y vio al príncipe hacer lo mismo pero él en la cama. Los minutos pasaban pero ella solo había logrado dormir sí acaso media hora pero se puso de pie sin hacer ruido y al estar del otro lado de la cama se subió a esta con cuidado acomodándose junto a su novio.

No estaba segura de sí Ryoma estaba despierto o no pero cuando escucho que respiraba tranquilamente se dio cuenta de que sí dormía por lo que teniendo cuidado de no despertarlo se acercó más a él abrazándolo. Se había sonrojado precisamente por haberse acomodado en la cama junto a su novio aunque ella deseaba estar cerca de él además estuvieron separados durante un tiempo que le pareció eterno, lo sintió moverse y se sonrojo pensando que quizás se había despertado pero sí notaba que ella estaba en la cama no sabía que era lo que él iba a decirle.

Logro darse cuenta de que Ryoma se había despertado precisamente por que sintió que la estaba mirando así que se sonrojo. Aunque a pesar de que la habitación estaba a oscuras ella le sonrió en tanto se acercó uniendo sus labios con los del príncipe y cerro los ojos, ella quería estar cerca de él y se lo demostraba con los gestos cariñosos que sabía a su novio le gustaban.

-Ryoma-kun quiero dormir aquí contigo ¿Puedo? -Exclamo toda sonrojada la chica en un susurro aún con sus labios cerca de los de su novio además esperaba la respuesta que él iba a darle y la cual ella estaba esperando ansiosa con una sonrisa muy tierna.

La chica antes de que el príncipe le diera su respuesta volvió a darle un beso en tanto se dedicaba a abrazarlo demostrándole así lo mucho que ella lo había extrañado durante todo ese tiempo. Cuando lo miro se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de contestarle por lo que estuvo atenta a cada palabra que le dijera, le acaricio la mejilla escuchándolo con una sonrisa pero sonrojada también.

Apenas hasta ese momento la chica se daba cuenta de que la habitación contaba con aire acondicionado y que de paso estuviese enfriando tanto por lo que sintió frío. Eso hizo que abrazara aún más a su novio buscando la sensación de calidez que a ella tanto le gustaba, pero estando junto a Ryoma de seguro ella olvidaría el frío rápido por que estar con él para ella era lo más importante.

Mientras afuera de la habitación del príncipe podía verse a Kintarou caminar por ese pasillo además tenía tanta curiosidad que se acercó a la habitación de Ryoma con intenciones de escuchar algo, pero se quejo en un susurro cuando no escucho nada así que siguió su camino para quizás irse a la que era su habitación por que era hora de dormir.

-A pesar de que puse mi oído en la puerta no logre escuchar nada y yo que tenía tanta curiosidad -Inquirió Kintarou en tanto caminaba por los pasillos hasta su habitación con los brazos detrás de su cabeza- Koshimae oculta algo y eso lo averiguare de seguro.

En la habitación del prodigio tal como lo pensó Sakuno el frío a pesar de que aún lo sentía no le preocupaba ahora además lo más importante para ella era permanecer muy cerca de su novio y sintiendo curiosidad de saber sí la estaba viendo o no lo miro toda sonrojada por lo que se dio cuenta de que sí la miraba.

-Ryoma-kun -La chica de trenzas acaricio la mejilla del príncipe aun estando muy cerca de él y a pesar de estar sonrojada mantuvo el contacto visual con él todo el tiempo- Me haces muy feliz.

Sakuno sabía que a pesar de la oscuridad de la habitación Ryoma se daba cuenta de lo sonrojada que ella estaba además ellos se conocían bien el uno al otro por lo que no era difícil saber quizás que pensaba cada uno. Sabía que de seguro iba a decirle algo al darse cuenta de su sonrojo por lo que siguió mirándolo con ternura.

-Te apoyare siempre Ryoma-kun… no lo olvides -Inquirió la chica en un susurro en tanto acomodaba su cabeza en el pecho de su novio estando ella aún toda sonrojada- Me tendrás a tu lado toda la vida por que sin importar a donde vayas iré yo contigo.

-Eso es lo único que pido…

El príncipe acarició su cabello, le encantaba sentirla tan cerca, cuando se acostó deseó tanto el poder ir a acompañarla, meterse en el sofá cama para abrazarla, o quizás tomarla y llevarla hasta su cama, pero aun no podía hacer algo como eso y se odiaba así mismo por el residuo de orgullo que quedaba en su interior, no podía deshacerse de él aunque no lo necesitara, estaba tan arraigado en su personalidad que tomaría tiempo el lograrlo.

-Sakuno, siempre serás bienvenida en mi cama, nunca lo dudes –le sonríe notando el sonrojo que la chica ocultaba a abrazar su pecho- está haciendo frío… no podría dejarte dormir sola.

El prodigio envolvió con sus brazos a la joven, atrayéndola aun más, encerrándola, desapareciendo el frío en un instante, estaban los dos tapados hasta la cabeza, ocultos entre las sábanas casi como si temieran el ser descubierto, pequeños besos se hacían camino entre la piel, sonriendo, sonrojándose a la vez, así siguieron hasta que la chica se durmió, después de todo ella no había dormido nada mientras que el tenista si, la miró mientras dormía en su pecho, sonriéndole en silencio, besando su mejilla y su frente.

-Eres hermosa… -le sonrió dulcemente para luego acomodarse, abrazarla con más fuerzas y dormir junto a ella, si todas sus noches serían igual haría cualquier cosa para que la chica se quedara con él todos los fin de semanas que durara el campamento.

Los primero rayos del sol empezaban a colarse por la cortina de la habitación, molestando a los ojos ámbar que se abrían pesadamente, tuvo el impulso de moverse de su lugar y fue que un peso ajeno a él se lo impidió, bajó su vista encontrando a su novia aun dormida entre sus brazos, no pudo ni quiso evitar la sonrisa de sus labios, besó su frente delicadamente, aun era temprano así que podían quedarse un tiempo más así… volvió acomodarse y tomó en sus manos una de las trenzas, recorriéndolas, verificando cuan larga era, sonrió al notar que había crecido un poco desde la última vez que se habían encontrado.

-Ryoma ¿estás despierto? –golpeó la puerta suavemente Momoshiro tratando de despertar a su amigo pero sin asustarlo- ¿Ryoma?

-¿Qué ocurre Momoshiro? –preguntó aun desde la cama, notando que la chica daba indicios de despertar.

-Servirán el desayuno en 20 minutos en el comedor, nos juntaremos ahí así que apresúrate… -puso un oído contra la puerta al notar el extenso silencio- ¿Ryuzaki está contigo?

-Sí, está aun dormida en el sofá cama, voy en unos minutos, te puedes adelantar.

-Esta bien, nos vemos allá –respondió con un tono más bajo, tratando de no despertar a la chica.

Ryoma agudizó sus oídos para verificar que el tenista se había marchado, una vez sintiéndose nuevamente solos miró a su novia que refregaba sus ojos mientras bostezaba contra su pecho.

-Buenos días, ¿Cómo dormiste? –no necesitó la respuesta a esa pregunta después de ver la amplia sonrisa de la chica quien no abrazaba con más fuerzas- yo también dormí bien –le sonrió- Momoshiro vino a buscarme, el desayuno será en unos minutos así que tengo que levantarme –dijo al mismo tiempo que se incorporaba, empujó las sabanas bajando de la cama dejando en ella a la chica- puedes seguir durmiendo si quieres- le dijo para después meterse en el baño para lavarse y cambiarse.

El príncipe no tardó mucho en salir, buscó con sus ojos a su novia esperando verla acostada pero al contrario ella estaba sentada en la cama ocupada en algo, entonces fue que reparó en algo que llamó su atención, la chica estaba cepillándose el cabello, pero lo que en verdad lo sorprendió fue verla con el pelo suelto, nunca la había visto sin sus trenzas, caminó lentamente poniéndose frente a ella y logrando sorprenderla ya que había sido especialmente sigiloso en sus movimientos, contempló y examinó la nueva apariencia de la chica, sintiendo amarla aun más.

-No puedo creer lo hermosa que eres… -ese comentario logró devolverle el tono carmín a las mejillas de Sakuno quien detuvo su quehacer en ese mismo instante, el prodigio sonrió por eso y se apresuró a quitar suavemente el cepillo a la joven, deleitándose él con esa acción, era simplemente maravilloso el peinar ese largo y rojizo cabello, la chica no hizo nada para detenerlo, sólo se preocupaba de seguir todos sus movimientos, después de unos segundos el trabajo había sido terminado, el cabello estaba perfectamente peinado, Ryoma sonrió por lo excelente de su trabajo y le entregó a la chica los coles que habían a un lado de la cama- no dejes que nadie más te vea sin tus trenzas, porque esta preciosa imagen me pertenece, quiero ser el único que pueda tocar tu cabello suelto –tomó un mechón del pelo y lo besó, sonriendo en ese mismo instante, si, esa imagen sólo podía pertenecerle a él.

-¡O'chibi te vas a quedar sin desayuno! –gritó golpeando la puerta.

-¡Ya voy! –le devolvió el cepillo a la chica y le dio un rápido beso en la frente, buscó su gorra ajustándosela mientras se acercaba a la puerta- nos vemos en unos minutos, yo te traeré comida así que no te preocupes –abre la puerta.

-¡Buenos días O'chibi! –saludó sonriendo al verlo aparecer y se ladeó para mirar dentro de la habitación, pero fue detenido por el pequeño tenista que cerró rápidamente la puerta sin dejarlo ver- yo quería saludar a Ryuzaki…

-Ella está durmiendo, no la molestes –le responde y empieza a caminar.

**¿Qué ocurrirá? esperen el próximo capítulo para saberlo, se los traeré pronto ya lo verán **

**Ryoma-sama agradecele a todas las personas que estan leyendo el fic**

**-Sí lo hago quiero un mes gratis de Ponta**

**Pense que me harías el favor sin pedirme nada a cambio, lo hare de todas maneras Ryoma-sama**

**-Se les agradece a todas las personas que leen este fic –Se acomoda la gorra- ¿Ya me puedo ir? Tengo entrenamiento y los sempais me estan esperando**

**-¡Ryoma-sama espera!**

**-Mada Mada Dane – Se da la vuelta alejándose de ese lugar-**


	3. Sakuno Desaparece

**¡Hola mis queridas lectoras! como verán aquí les he traído el nuevo capítulo y espero sea de su agrado**

**Disfruten del capitulo**

**Mada Mada Dane**

Sakuno luego de ver como su novio se iba cerrando la puerta de la habitación suspiro disponiéndose a comenzar a hacerse sus largas trenzas y al terminar poniéndose las coles. Ella sabía que en ese momento para su amiga Tomoka no sería fácil llegar hasta la habitación de Ryoma para hacerle compañía por que todos los chicos del campamento estaban desayunando a esa hora o algunos caminaban por los pasillos, al recordar las palabras que le dijo su novio sobre su cabello suelto hizo que se sonrojara toda pero se puso de pise rápidamente y pensó que lo mejor ahora era ordenar la habitación por lo que dejo organizada la cama además de todo en la habitación.

La chica de trenzas luego de ordenar la habitación decidió entrar al baño y darse una rápida ducha pero intentando que sus largas trenzas se humedecieran con el agua, cuando termino logro vestirse a tiempo y salir del baño sin saber muy bien que podía hacer ahora mientras el príncipe regresaba. Luego de pensarlo bien busco entre sus cosas su raqueta y una pelota de tenis comenzando a equilibrarla de arriba hacía abajo intentando que esta no se cayera al suelo pero unos intentos después la pelota cayó haciendo suspirar a la chica.

Mientras en el comedor los demás chicos vieron llegar a Eiji junto al prodigio por lo que al instante tomaron asiento en las sillas que ellos les habían guardado, el desayuno estaba servido sobre la mesa y fijándose en ello todos comenzaron a comer pero tal como Ryoma lo imagino las preguntas sobre una conocida situación aparecieron de la nada. Le preguntaban sí Sakuno había pasado buena noche luego de haber dormido en el sofá cama.

-¡O'chibi sé que Sakuno-chan estaba aún dormida cuando quise saludarla pero al menos háblanos y dinos sí ha dormido bien o no! ella es nuestra amiga y nos preocupamos por ella -Inquirió el tenista acróbata en tanto comía su desayuno y evitando ver la forma como los demás lo estaban mirando- También nos preocupamos por Tomoka-chan pero Oishi ya nos dijo que ella paso buena noche ¿Entonces O'chibi como ha dormido Sakuno-chan?

-Eiji primero come bien lo que tienes en la mano y luego hablas -Oishi suspiro viendo la forma como su compañero de dobles estaba comiendo, pero él también quería saber como había dormido la chica de largas trenzas- ¿Ha pasado buena noche verdad? es lo que todos esperamos.

-No se preocupen además sí Echizen no dicho nada es por que Ryuzaki ha logrado pasar una buena noche ¿No es así? -El capitán tomo la palabra esta vez en tanto observaba al prodigio que simplemente se dedicaba a comer su desayuno- El silencio de Echizen siempre dice mucho aun así.

-Oye Echizen de casualidad ¿Te comportaste bien con ella? te conocemos y sabemos que incluso a ella la tratas con indiferencia -Exclamo Momoshiro propinándole un ligero golpecito en la cabeza a su amigo además Momoshiro igual que los demás no sabían nada del secreto que ocultaban muy bien el príncipe y Sakuno- Ella siempre te apoya y merece que la trates bien.

-Ya tranquilo Momoshiro que de seguro todo esta bien además Echizen a pesar de su carácter fuerte sabe tratar a los demás. Aunque claro en ocasiones es demasiado serio que incluso logra intimidar a cualquiera pero menos a nosotros que ya lo conocemos bien.

-Shhh pueden estar tranquilos que de seguro Ryuzaki ha dormido bien por que sí fuese lo contrario ya nos hubiéramos enterado -Inquirió Kaoru en tanto comía tranquilamente y se apoyaba al respaldo de la silla- Luego de haber desayunado debemos llevarle el desayuno a Osakada y a Ryuzaki.

-No se preocupen podremos llevarle el desayuno a las chicas sin ningún problema -Exclamo Kawamura sonriendo en tanto terminaba de comer su desayuno- Además Osakada esta vez no ha podido salir de la habitación para hacerle compañía a Ryuzaki por que a esta hora el comedor esta lleno igual que los pasillos y podrían verlas.

Cuando los demás chicos terminaron de comer su desayuno luego de estar media hora platicando mientras comían se dedicaron a llevarle el desayuno a las chicas porque de seguro debían tener mucho apetito, la chica de largas trenzas en la habitación del príncipe estaba distraída leyendo un libro de los que siempre tenía entre sus cosas y para estar cómoda se apoyó al respaldo de la cama.

Los chicos ya le habían llevado el desayuno a Osakada luego de quedarse un rato para hacerle compañía y luego caminaron por los pasillos hasta llegar a la habitación de Ryoma donde Sakuno leía tranquilamente su libro. Aunque cuando Eiji toco la puerta y esperaba igual que todos que la chica dijera algo para que pudiesen pasar les preocupo que ella no mencionara nada, lo que no sabían era que ella leía atenta un libro por lo que al estar concentrada en ello no se dio cuenta de que tocaban por lo que el tenista acróbata preocupado abrió la puerta de repente asustando de paso a la chica que se cayo de la cama precisamente por el susto.

-Lo siento chicos es que leía un libro y no había notado que estaban tocando la puerta -Sakuno se disculpo en tanto se ponía de pie y cerraba el libro que había estado leyendo. Luego sonrió haciendo una reverencia- Por cierto buenos días.

-Buenos días Ryuzaki ¿Como dormiste? hemos traído tu desayuno e incluso ya le llevamos el suyo a Osakada -Inquirió Oishi sonriéndole viendo como la chica sonrió también- No te preocupes todo esta bien. Nadie en el campamento se ha dado cuenta de que ustedes están aquí.

-Muchas gracias chicos ustedes son muy amables -La chica de trenzas sonrió amablemente en tanto notaba que todos ahora estaban tranquilos luego de darse cuenta de que ella estaba bien- He dormido muy bien.

Los chicos se dieron cuenta de que Kintarou venía caminando acercándose precisamente a la habitación del prodigio por lo que le dijeron a Ryoma que se quedara a hacerle compañía a la chica mientras ellos se encargaban de distraer a Kintarou y llevárselo lejos de la habitación.

Sakuno tomo asiento en la cama y de esa forma comenzar a comer su desayuno en tanto notaba que su novio se había sentado luego de haberse cerciorado de que los demás se hubiesen ido además de cerrar la puerta. Ella le sonrió toda sonrojada apenas comenzó a comer el delicioso desayuno que le habían traído.

Se dio cuenta de que Ryoma la miraba por lo que como de costumbre se sonrojo pero ella sonriéndole con ternura dándole un beso y luego siguió comiendo despacio por que no había prisa además de seguro los demás tardarían en distraer a Kintarou para que no se acercara a la habitación.

-Esos chicos siempre me molestan con que no te trate con indiferencia, si supieran que es todo lo contrario cuando estamos solos se llevarían una gran sorpresa –dijo mientras sonreía por la idea, quizás cuando decidan contarles sería bueno encontrar una forma poco ortodoxa para hacerlo memorable…

Vio como la chica terminaba su comida, dejaba a un lado la bandeja y se sentaba contra el respaldo de la cama mientras le sonreía, después estiró su mano esperando que él la tomara a lo que el prodigio no pudo más que sonreír, tomó su mano y se acercó a ella, gateando por la cama, llegando hasta ella y sellando sus labios en un suave beso, no, él ya no era frío con esa joven, no podía serlo con alguien tan dulce, ella sacaba lo mejor de él eso era innegable y no le molestaba, al contrario, se lo agradecía enormemente… sonrió entretenido y se recostó en las piernas de la chica, disfrutando las caricias de ella en su pelo, no pudo evitar emitir algo que pareció un ronroneo y que liberó una limpia carcajada en su novia, en ese momento seguro se parecía a Karupin, pero era un momento memorable, se sentía tan bien junto a ella…

-¡Ryoma vamos a entrar! –gritó Momoshiro desde afuera al mismo tiempo que giraba la perilla de la puerta.

Todos entraron y miraron sorprendidos a la chica sentada en la cama y al prodigio… ¿dónde estaba el tenista? Ah, el chico estaba en el suelo…

-¿Qué haces Ryoma? –preguntó Eiji mientras se agachaba a su lado.

-Estaba buscando algo… -respondió poniéndose de pie y recogiendo su gorra, fue tan sorpresiva su intromisión que no tuvo tiempo de levantarse, sólo pudo rodar para alejarse de la chica sin evitar la caída- ¿es que no saben tocar la puerta? –preguntó notablemente enfadado, nunca más olvidará ponerle el seguro a la puerta.

-Lo siento Ryoma, lo olvidé –le respondió Momoshiro mientras se rascaba la cabeza avergonzado.

-Cambiando de tema Kintarou sí que es un chico con energías… sólo logramos alejarlo después de prometerle que tendrías un partido con el Ryoma –le indicaba Oishi sonriendo.

-¿Y por qué le prometieron eso? –cuestionó enfadado.

-No había forma de que desistiera el venir a verte a la habitación, fue lo único que se nos ocurrió –agregaba Kawamura tratando de calmar el enojo del pequeño tenista.

-Aún existe la probabilidad de un 80% de que trate de entrar en tu habitación así que debes tener cuidado Ryoma o sino Ryuzaki será descubierta –le decía mientras cerraba su cuaderno de notas.

-Shhh… 80% es muy alto, puede ser peligroso –agregó mientras se recargaba en la pared cruzando sus brazos- Ryuzaki tendrás que estar alerta también.

Todos vieron como la chica asentía a sus palabras y el prodigio suspiraba pesadamente, decidieron no seguir molestándolo porque parecía que estaba especialmente irritable ese día así que se marcharon…

-Ryoma al medio día hay que estar en las canchas ya que dirán un aviso importante –le avisó el capitán.

-Entonces puedes aprovechar para ir con Osakada –le dijo Fuji a la chica- todos estaremos allá así que no habrá nadie que pueda sorprenderte.

-Esta bien, nos vemos a medio día –agregó el chico acercándose a la puerta apurando de esa forma a los que aun no salían.

Todos los tenistas salieron y sintieron que la puerta fue rápidamente cerrada, se preguntaron el mal humor del chico pero sin encontrar una respuesta evidente se marcharon.

-Ese O'chibi es un cascarrabias…

-Y pensar que Ryuzaki tiene que estar con él todo el tiempo… que bueno que por lo menos con ella se comporte –agregó Momoshiro mientras veía a Kaoru que caminaba a su lado.

-Shhh… Ryuzaki estará bien, esa chica sabe tratar a Ryoma.

-Eso es verdad, parece que es la única capaz de comprender su forma de ser… digo, fuera de nosotros obviamente –agregaba Kawamura mientras ponía sus manos tras su nuca.

Mientras tanto en la habitación Ryoma se aseguraba de haber cerrado correctamente la puerta para luego volver a la cómoda posición de hace unos segundos, vio con agrado que su novia lo esperaba con una sonrisa, él no pudo más que recostarse en sus piernas mientras jugaba con una de sus trenzas.

-Me he dado cuenta de que los chicos no sospechan nada de nuestro secreto pero cuando decidamos decirles debemos pensar de que forma hacerlo ¿Crees que se enojen por que no se lo dijimos desde un comienzo? pienso que lo más probable es que sí lo entiendan o como diría Sadaharu la probabilidad de que entiendan la situación es de un 97% -Murmuro Sakuno en tanto acariciaba el cabello de su novio y dedicándose a sonreírle toda sonrojada pero con ternura. Lo vio jugando con una de sus trenzas haciéndola reír suavemente- Ryoma me recuerdas a Karupin por que jugaba también con mis trenzas, le gustaban mucho en realidad.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que su novio la estaba mirando aún recostado sobre sus piernas se sonrojo pero sonriéndole con ternura en tanto acerco sus labios a los del príncipe y le dio un beso a pesar de que estaban en una posición diferente cada uno. Aunque eso no les impedía que pudieran llevar a cabo sus gestos de cariño además Ryoma estaría quizás toda la tarde en la cancha de tenis junto a los demás chicos del equipo y el resto de los equipos que estaban en el campamento.

La chica se sentía muy feliz de estar con su novio además se lo demostraba y no estaba de más decir que ella vencía su timidez para mostrarle al príncipe cuanto lo amaba. Volvió a acariciar el cabello de Ryoma y luego sin que ninguno se diera cuenta el tiempo paso rápido llegando con eso el mediodía por lo que su novio debía ir ahora a las canchas donde los demás lo estaban esperando para escuchar el anuncio que tenían para decirle a todos, cuando vio al prodigio ponerse de pie ella lo imito haciendo lo mismo y le dio un beso antes de que se fuera.

-Sé que te ira bien Ryoma pero recuerda que a pesar de que tú estés allá mientras yo acá sabes que te apoyo -Exclamo Sakuno dándole otro beso en tanto lo abrazaba y unos cuantos minutos después lo vio salir de la habitación- Iré a hacerle compañía a Tomo-chan por que ahora esta sola en la habitación de Oishi pero solo espero que de verdad nadie me descubra. No quiero que los chicos estén involucrados en un problema por culpa mía al ser descubierta.

La chica de trenzas abrió la puerta de la habitación despacio en tanto observaba con cuidado por sí lograba ver a algún chico del campamento caminando por el pasillo y como no vio nada se apresuró a salir cerrando la puerta, cuando iba a medio camino faltando poco para llegar a la habitación de Oishi donde su amiga estaba algo la tomo por sorpresa y se dio cuenta de que dos brazos fuertes la sostenían. Un brazo pasaba alrededor de su cintura impidiéndole escapar mientras el otro brazo aprisionaba su cuello lo cual no le permitía gritar por lo que eso en serio la hizo sentir aterrada además el chico que la sostuvo era el mismo que estaba molestándola a ella y a Tomoka en el baño.

-Ese chico va a pagármelas todas por haberse atrevido a amenazarme además como no aprovechar que hay una hermosa chica en el campamento y sí no cooperas preciosura me voy a ver obligado a decirle a los organizadores del campamento que hay dos chicas ocultas en el interior del lugar -Susurro al oído de Sakuno haciéndola llorar en silencio e incluso ella intentaba soltarse pero el chico la aprisiono con más fuerza- ¿De casualidad ibas a hacerle compañía a tu amiga? me temo que eso no será posible por que tú vendrás conmigo.

-No… Suéltame -Murmuro con dificultad intentando gritar pero la voz se le atoraba por que el chico tenía aprisionado su cuello además de su cuerpo.

-¿Quien dijo que podías decir sí aceptabas venir o no? vendrás por que así lo decido yo preciosura -Murmuro el chico llevándose a Sakuno a la fuerza hasta una habitación que parecía pertenecerle al chico y cuando abrió la puerta se dedico a acariciar primero el cuello de la chica por lo que ella se tenso asustada. Luego decidió amarrarle las manos y los pies hasta que al terminar el dejo encerrado en el armario de la habitación con la boca sellada al parecer con una cinta- Debo apresurarme para llegar a tiempo a la cancha antes de que noten mi ausencia además cuando regrese me encargare de la chica.

El chico salió cerrando la puerta de su habitación cerciorándose de que no lo hubieran visto y cuando vio que no había nadie se apresuró a ir a la cancha donde estaban todos pero al parecer nadie había notado su ausencia por lo que tuvo suerte con eso en realidad además sabía que nadie lo había descubierto.

Mientras la chica no lograba ver nada a su alrededor por que estaba oscuro pero naturalmente sabía que estaba encerrada en el interior de un armario además sabía que ese chico hacía eso por venganza y por molestarla a ella. Tenía miedo de que fuera a involucrarse en una pelea con Ryoma y lo lastimaran por su culpa por lo que no podía dejar de temblar sintiendo mucho miedo pero a pesar de que intentaba soltarse era imposible por que las cuerdas estaban perfectamente amarradas.

Mientras Tomoka en la habitación de Oishi estaba ella preocupada por que su amiga aún no aparecía pero ella no podía salir de la habitación y de esa forma avisarles a los chicos por que podría ser descubierta. La verdad tenía un mal presentimiento y lo más probable era que algo malo le hubiera pasado a Sakuno por lo que se asusto pero no sabía exactamente que hacer además sabía que Sakuno debía estar asustada en ese momento sin saber que hacer ella tampoco.

-Sakuno amiga ¿Qué te pudo haber ocurrido? espero estés bien -Murmuro la chica de coletas preocupada en tanto tomaba asiento en la cama intentando pensar en algo- Se que ella debe estar asustada en este momento. Quisiera avisarle a los chicos pero sí salgo y me acerco a las canchas me descubrirán al instante ¿Qué puedo hacer para averiguar que ha ocurrido?

En la habitación de ese chico Sakuno intento moverse a pesar de estar amarrada pero lo único que logro fue caer impulsada hacía atrás quedando incluso más oculta. No sabía que más hacer por lo que comenzó a llorar en silencio además ella no imagino que ese chico estaría cerca sí todos los chicos estaban en ese momento en las canchas, en realidad no era culpa de los chicos sino suya por no haberse cerciorado bien de que no hubiese nadie observando y la verdad estaba sintiéndose mal por que sí la descubrían a ella e igual a Tomoka quienes estarían involucrados en un problema serían los chicos… No ella no quería que eso ocurriera.

Mientras en las canchas los chicos esperaban atentos a quien daría el anuncio por lo que algunos estaban algo impacientes por saber de que se trataba todo. Eiji era precisamente uno de los que estaba impaciente y por lo mismo saltaba de un lado a otro inquietando a los demás.

-¿Qué será lo que nos dirán? espero lo digan pronto por que quiero saber -Murmuro un inquieto Eiji moviéndose de un lado a otro hasta que recibió un golpe en la cabeza de parte de Kaoru- Auch eso dolió Kaidoh.

-Shhh... No causes tanto alboroto -Inquirió Kaidoh cruzándose de brazos en tanto se daba cuenta de que la persona encargada de dar el anuncio llegaba- Acaba de llegar quien nos dará el anuncio tan esperado.

-Buenas tardes a todos los presentes, se preguntarán porque se encuentran aquí, pues este campamento es para seleccionar a los tenistas que serán parte de la Sub-17 representando a Japón en los campeonatos nacionales.

Una ovación general se escuchó en todo el lugar, todos los tenistas y equipos estaban igual de impresionados por el anuncio, creían que aquel lugar era para un entrenamiento especial pero nunca para algo tan importante.

-A continuación se realizará una reunión con el capitán de cada equipo para explicarles mejor los parámetros del campamento, los objetivos y demás temas importantes, por favor, le pedimos a los capitanes que sigan a la señorita a mi lado hacia la sala de reuniones, los demás participantes tienen el día libre hasta que la reunión termine.

El hombre se alejó junto a todos los capitanes mientras que los demás comentaban emocionados las noticias.

-¡¿Escucharon eso muchachos?! ¡Podríamos ser parte de la Sub-17! –gritó mientras saltaba el tenista acróbata.

-¡Esto es emocionante! ¡Ya quiero ver que tipos de pruebas realizaran! –exclamó con la misma emoción Momoshiro.

-Espero que la reunión no sea larga para que Tezuka nos cuente todos los por menores pronto –agregaba Kawamura.

-Ah, verdad, ¿Qué opinan si vamos a contarle esto a Osakada y a Ryuzaki?

-Shhh… excelente idea Oishi –le respondió Kaoru mientras asentía con su cabeza.

Todos se dirigieron hasta la habitación de Oishi comentando lo entretenido del anuncio, no demoraron en llegar, golpeando debidamente antes de abrir Oishi fue el primero en entrar.

-¡Oishi-san! ¡Chicos! ¡Que bueno que llegaron! –exclamó la chica que se levantaba de la cama mirándolos con preocupación.

-¿Qué pasa Osakada? ¿Qué te ocurre? –preguntó Oishi poniendo sus manos en sus hombros tratando de tranquilizarla.

-¿Dónde está Ryuzaki? –cuestionó al instante cuando no encontró a su novia en la habitación.

-¡No lo se! ¡No ha llegado y estoy muy preocupada por ella! –decía la chica sin cuidar su tono de voz.

-Osakada, tranquila… si gritas te escucharán… -le pidió mientras se sentaba junto a ella en la cama.

-Oishi-san Sakuno aun no ha llegado y estoy muy asustada… -dijo al mismo tiempo que cubría su rostro, mientras el tenista la calmaba.

-Deberíamos ir a tu habitación para… -Momoshiro vio a su lado y el prodigio ya no estaba con ellos- ¿Eh? ¿Ryoma?

El pequeño tenista corrió con todas sus fuerzas abriendo estrepitosamente la puerta, entrando en el baño, revisando el closet, debajo de la cama, todo el lugar, cuando sus amigos llegaron a su habitación veían como el prodigio golpeaba la pared enfadado, reteniendo un grito, hiriéndose así mismo.

-Ryoma ¿estás bien? –preguntó preocupado Momoshiro ubicándose a su lado.

-No está… -fue lo único que supo decir sin dejar ver mucha emoción, si empezaba a hablar, si decía algo iba a perder la frialdad, pero en ese momento su secreto no era importante, no, Sakuno estaba desaparecida, no podía perder el tiempo- maldición…

-Tranquilízate Ryoma, buscaremos a Ryuzaki –decía Fuji tras ellos, sin sonreír, también estaba preocupado.

-Nos separaremos para buscarla, Oishi se quedará en su habitación para cuidar a Osakada, todos elijan un sector y busquen, en quince minutos nos reuniremos aquí –mandó Sadaharu anotando todos los detalles.

-¡Vamos chicos! –exclamó Eiji comenzando a correr.

Ryoma tardó unos segundos en reponerse del enfado, estaba seguro que a Sakuno le había pasado algo, si alguien… si alguien llegaba a ponerle un dedo encima no sería dueños de sus actos.

-Ryoma, vamos, empecemos a buscar –Momoshiro puso una mano en su hombro sonriéndole- Ryuzaki es una chica fuerte, sé que en donde se encuentre tiene que estar haciendo lo posible para volver contigo.

El prodigio sabía muy bien que su secreto aun no era descubierto, pero aun así esas palabras lo sorprendieron, se tranquilizó y empezó a correr para empezar la búsqueda.

Sakuno aprovecho la ausencia de ese chico e intento moverse un poco lo cual logro y cuando encontró lo que era al parecer un clavo que sobresalía de la madera comenzó a mover sus manos atadas intentando que aquel clavo logrará cortar aquellas cuerdas sin importar sí en el proceso se lastimaba las manos y las muñecas, la verdad estuvo cinco minutos intentándolo hasta que logro soltar sus manos y teniendo sus manos liberadas con ellas soltó las cuerdas que mantenían aprisionados sus pies. Cuando quedo libre se quito esa cinta de la boca y abrió con cuidado el armario.

Estando afuera del armario busco algo de ropa que pudiera ayudarle a que ningún chico en el campamento la reconociera cuando saliera de esa habitación por lo que encontró el uniforme del equipo de la Sub-17 de ese chico de preparatoria y gracias a ello puso en marcha un plan que de seguro no fallaría, se puso encima de su propia ropa la chaqueta de la Sub-17 subiendo la cremallera y luego los pantalones que era una sudadera. Por último se ajusto una gorra en la cabeza pero naturalmente tuvo que ocultar sus trenzas debajo de la gorra y ahora pareciendo un chico nadie afuera se daría cuenta de que era una chica además solo así lograría llegar al lugar donde estaban su novio y los demás.

-Por Dios sí parezco un chico vestida con este uniforme pero es la única forma de que no me reconozcan los chicos de este campamento -Se dijo a sí misma Sakuno en tanto tomaba una raqueta entre todas las que ese chico tenía en el armario y luego de estar lista abrió la puerta de la habitación para así salir de ahí.

-Tú el chico que me esta dando la espalda no seas tan grosero y creído ¿Te da miedo enfrentarme? quisiera verte intentarlo -Exclamo el chico de preparatoria que había atrapado a Sakuno encerrándola en el armario de su habitación pero no tenía idea de que ese otro chico al que retaba era la chica de trenzas disfrazada de chico.

-¿Tenerte miedo yo a tí? sabes una cosa no me hagas reír diciéndome tantas estupideces -La chica de trenzas intento fingir voz de chico lo mejor que pudo pero se impresiono de sí misma luego de haber mencionado palabras groseras como los chicos decían. Luego se acercó acomodándose la gorra con dos de sus dedos y con la mano que sostenía la raqueta le propino un fuerte golpe en la cabeza intentando dejarlo noqueado- Idiota no te atrevas a desafiarme de nuevo.

Sakuno apoyo la raqueta en su hombro derecho en tanto volteaba a mirar de reojo a ese chico además él mismo se busco ese golpe por haberse atrevido a llevársela y encerrarla luego en un armario pero además amarrada. Miro hacía el frente de nuevo concentrándose en el camino además tenía suerte de que ningún otro chico se le acercará a molestar.

-¡Wooow ese chico derribo a ese grandote de preparatoria! sí estuviera Koshimae aquí le diría para que enfrentáramos a ese chico en un juego de dobles. Aunque Koshimae odia jugar en dobles -Murmuro Kintarou pero cuando vio a Ryoma con Momoshiro levanto una mano llamando la atención de los dos pero en especial la del prodigio- ¡Oye Koshimae debo decirte algo!

-¿Ahora qué ocurre Kintarou? solo dinos una cosa ¿Por qué tanto escándalo? -Momoshiro abrazo al tenista hiperactivo del cuello intentando calmarlo- Bueno comienza a hablar por que estamos en una búsqueda importante de la cual no te diremos nada así que evita hacer cualquier pregunta.

-Oigan esperen un momento ¿Sí logran ver a ese chico de allá? ese que lleva gorra y tiene la raqueta apoyada en el hombro derecho -Inquirió Kintarou señalando al chico que estaba caminando a lo lejos pero que a pesar de que nadie tenía idea de que era Sakuno disfrazada de chico para que los chicos del campamento no la descubrieran les dio curiosidad de saber quién era el chico en cuestión- Ese chico derribo a un chico de preparatoria solo con darle un fuerte golpe en la cabeza de la raqueta e incluso le dijo que no lo volviera a desafiar. Lo que pienso es que ese chico tan impresionante es de secundaria como lo somos nosotros ¿Qué les parece sí vamos a echar un vistazo? ¡Además quiero conocer a ese chico! oye Koshimae ¿Vienes?

Mientras Sakuno ocultaba su rostro acomodándose la gorra y seguía su camino hasta que se tropezó con otros chicos de preparatoria. Eran tres en total y querían un juego de tenis pero la chica de trenzas aún disfrazada cuando esquivo a uno logrando darle con la raqueta se dio cuenta de que atrás venía otro y le dio una patada enviándolo lejos, cuando el tercero se acercó pronuncio la frase que siempre decía su novio y se acomodó la gorra pero luego con la raqueta le propino otro golpe dejándolo en el suelo.

- Mada mada dane -Se le ocurrió decir fingiendo la voz de chico en tanto se abría paso entre esos chicos en el suelo además ella desde hace tiempo que había deseado mencionar la frase que siempre decía su novio. Se dio cuenta de que varias personas se acercaban sin saber quienes eran en realidad.

-¡Koshimae este es el chico impresionante de secundaria del que estaba hablándote! además tú mismo acabas de ver como se enfrento a esos tres chicos de secundaria. Lo hemos visto a una distancia algo grande pero lo vimos -Murmuro Kintarou emocionado en tanto observaba a Ryoma y luego a Momoshiro.

-Vaya que sí es impresionante tal como lo dijo Kintarou ¿No Echizen? -Momoshiro observo a Ryoma que al parecer miraba atentamente al chico de secundaria que solo siguió su camino al no saber quienes eran los que estaban acercándose. Aunque Momoshiro ni tampoco Ryoma se imaginaban que ese chico de secundaria era en realidad Sakuno disfrazada para escaparse de esa habitación sin ser descubierta.

-No recuerdo donde queda la habitación de Oishi-sempai ni tampoco el camino por el cual debo dirigirme para llegar a la habitación de Ryoma. No conozco bien este campamento -Se dijo a sí misma en tanto seguía su camino ocultando su rostro acomodándose la gorra.

Luego de un rato fue que escucho el llanto de su amiga Tomoka y enseguida logro escuchar como Oishi estaba intentando calmarla. Pero algo que la tomo por sorpresa cuando se acercó a la habitación ocultándose un poco fue que los demás chicos llegaban y con ellos Momoshiro e incluso Ryoma, la verdad estaban todos buscándola de eso se dio cuenta.

Momoshiro y Ryoma habían tenido que convencer a Kintarou para que se fuera a otro lugar del campamento. Quizás que buscara a sus compañeros de equipo para que así los dejara a ellos irse tranquilos a seguir con la búsqueda.

**¿Los chicos podrán encontrar a Sakuno? eso van a saberlo en el próximo capítulo, a Ryoma-sama luce lindo preocupado por Sakuno ¿A qué sí?**

**Ryoma-sama agradecele a las lectoras que leen este fic**

**-¿Por qué tengo que hacerlo yo? Busca a otra persona que lo haga, esta por ejemplo Momo-sempai**

**- Oye Echizen agradecele a las lectoras ¡Vamos! Obedece a tu sempai**

**- Se les agradece a todas las lectoras que leen este fic por tomar un poco de su tiempo para seguir este fic capitulo a capitulo**

**- ¿Ya terminaste Echizen? Vamos a comer hamburguesas**

**- Nos vemos después – Se acomoda su gorra alejándose en compañía de Momoshiro-**

**¡Ryoma-sama! Momo-sempai no se vayan así**


	4. El Regreso De Sakuno

**¡Hola mis queridas lectoras! aquí les he traído el nuevo capítulo del fic y quizas este algo corto comparado con los capítulos anteriores, aún así espero que el capitulo sea de su agrado**

**¡Disfruten del capítulo!**

**Mada Mada Dane**

-¿Chicos encontraron a Sakuno? –preguntó esperanzada la chica.

-No Osakada todavía no damos con ella… -respondió apenado Momoshiro mientras bajaba la mirada.

-Deberíamos pensar en un plan diferente, quizás puede haber otra forma de encontrarla más rápido –agregó Oishi tratando de calmar el llanto de la chica.

-No digan estupideces –agregó enfadado Ryoma, no tenía tiempo de pensar planes inútiles, tenía que buscar a su novia- no pierdan el tiempo.

-Pero Ryoma, tienes que pensar bien tu proceder… -agregó Fuji tratando de tranquilizarlo.

-¡No hay tiempo para eso! –tenía sus manos empuñadas y el ceño más que fruncido, le importaba un comino que por su actitud descubrieran su secreto, no, la seguridad de Sakuno era mucho más importante, se volteó intentando salir corriendo pero Momoshiro se apresuró agarrando uno de sus brazos.

-¡Ryoma tranquilízate! –le ordenó perdiendo él mismo la calma, todos miraban entre desconcertados y tristes las acciones del pequeño tenista.

-Voy a buscarla, déjame –de un empujón deshizo el agarre y abrió la puerta de golpe.

El príncipe se detuvo al instante, tras la puerta había alguien sospechoso, todos se sorprendieron más por que no descubrían aun su identidad y Tomoka había sido descubierta, pero aun más se sorprendieron cuando el chico misterioso entraba y se sacaba su gorra, liberando unas familiares trenzas, dejándolos a todos sin habla.

-¡Sakuno! –Tomoka fue la primera en reaccionar, se levantó y fue a abrazar a su amiga, estaba tan feliz de verla…

Momoshiro se apresuró a cerrar la puerta con pestillo por si alguien se acercaba y luego sonrió aliviado al ver a la chica, más importante de su disfraz era que por fin había aparecido, todos sonreían tranquilos, estaban tan aliviados de que la joven estuviera sana y a salvo por fin junto a ellos.

-¿No te alegra Ryoma? –le preguntó Momoshiro dándole una pequeña palmada en su espalda pero temió el no haber recibido ninguna respuesta.

El prodigio no sabía como reaccionar, si mostrarse frío o simplemente ir a abrazarla, frunció el ceño al verlos a todos hacerlo antes que él, hasta Kaoru le había sonreído y acariciado su cabeza, se mordió el labio inferior, en este momento odiaba su secreto, quería llevarse a la chica y por fin estar solos.

-¡Sakuno ¡¿dónde estabas?! –Preguntó la chica de coletas- ¡Estábamos muy preocupados por ti!

-Si hubieras el escándalo que casi hace O'chibi –se reía Eiji.

-Sí, estaba muy preocupado –agregó Kawamura sonriendo.

-Maldición… -masculló para sí el príncipe, sintiendo los ojos de su novia sobre él y evitándolos enseguida, no, no podía verla, no sin querer ir a abrazarla y alejarla de los demás.

-Dinos Ryuzaki ¿Dónde estabas? -Preguntó Kaoru con genuino interés.

Sakuno observaba a su novio y se dio cuenta de que lo más probable era que él quisiera irse con ella a su habitación por lo que pensó en decir algo para disculparse con los chicos para así lograr irse con Ryoma sin que ninguno de los chicos se diera cuenta de su secreto ni tampoco su amiga Tomoka, la verdad el momento en el cual decírselo debía ser decisión de los dos además cuando ellos vieran que debían hacerlo. Todos le preguntaban en que lugar había estado por lo que debía decir la verdad

- Chicos cuando venía a la habitación de Oishi- sempai un chico de preparatoria me tomo desprevenida y me atrapo. Luego me llevo a la fuerza hasta la que era su habitación y me encerró en el armario después de haberme amarrado además me puso una cinta en la boca por lo que me era imposible hablar o gritar - Exclamo Sakuno viendo la expresión de impresión y de enojo que todos tenían- Estaba asustada lo acepto pero luego note que había algo con lo que quizás podría escapar y logre soltarme, cuando estuve afuera se me ocurrió ponerme el uniforme de la Sub-17 y de esa forma ningún chico del campamento lograría descubrirme además ya le he dado su merecido a ese chico por abusivo

- ¡No puedo creer que ese chico se atreviera a molestarte de esa forma! por cierto Sakuno dinos ¿Quien era exactamente ese chico y como fue que lograste darle su merecido? - La chica de coletas observaba a su amiga en tanto esperaba su respuesta igual que los demás- Tienes una raqueta en la mano ¿No me digas que lo golpeaste con eso?

- Osakada no grites tan fuerte que afuera podrían escucharte - Oishi suspiro viendo como la chica de coletas cubría su boca para no volver a gritar y luego se dio cuenta de que Sakuno estaba por contestar- Ryuzaki en serio quisiéramos saber quien fue el chico que te hizo esto

- Bueno fue el mismo chico que estaba molestándonos a Tomoka y a mí en el baño ¿Lo recuerdan? - La chica de trenzas se dio cuenta de que todos asentían pero en sus expresiones claramente se notaba el enojo e incluso vio más enfado en el rostro de su novio por lo que mejor decía algo para irse de ahí con él- La verdad sí he golpeado a ese chico con esta raqueta... chicos no me siento bien y quizás deba ir a descansar

- Es cierto Sakuno-chan deberías ir a descansar además note que tienes las muñecas lastimadas a pesar de que la chaqueta del uniforme te las cubre un poco aunque no lo suficiente - Murmuro un preocupado Eiji en tanto volteaba a mirar al prodigio- O'chibi Sakuno-chan se esta ocultando en tu habitación ¿Puedes hacerle compañía mientras descansa? lo mejor es que no este sola además ese chico de seguro va a intentar molestarla cada vez que quiera y eso no podemos permitirlo

- No te preocupes Echizen además recuerda que mientras los capitanes de los equipos están en aquella reunión todos los demás tenemos tiempo libre así que acompaña a Ryuzaki - Inquirió Momoshiro propinándole una palmadita en el hombro al prodigio- Ryuzaki descansa ¿Esta bien?

- Esta bien Momoshiro-sempai y gracias a todos - Sakuno hizo una reverencia en agradecimiento y luego de ponerse la gorra de nuevo escondiendo sus trenzas debajo de esta decidió salir de la habitación junto a su novio que venía siguiéndola. Lograron llegar a la habitación luego de unos cuantos minutos-

Sakuno enseguida cerro la puerta con llave y sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzo a los brazos de su novio abrazándolo, cuando lo hizo la gorra cayo liberando sus trenzas al instante. Ella lucho e intento ser valiente para escaparse de ese lugar y lograr regresar de nuevo a su lado además sonrió cuando se dio cuenta de que Ryoma la abrazaba también por que ambos habían deseado estar de nuevo a solas

- Ryoma me hace feliz estar a tu lado de nuevo además gracias por preocuparte por mí - Murmuro rodeando el cuello de su novio con ambos brazos en tanto acercaba sus labios uniéndolos con los de Ryoma e incluso sintiendo que él la abrazaba con más fuerza así que se sonrojo-

Cuando ambos separan sus labios la chica se dio cuenta de que debía quitarse el uniforme y quizás guardarlo por lo que se quito el uniforme mostrando que debajo siempre había llevado su ropa. Luego ordeno el uniforme y lo dejo en algún lado donde nadie pudiera tropezarse pero al terminar se subió a la cama llegando al respaldo de esta

- Ryoma siéntate a mi lado además tengo una sorpresa para tú... lo hice yo misma - Sakuno observo sonrojada que el prodigio se acercaba a ella luego de haberse subido a la cama así que cuando estuvo sentado a su lado busco entre sus cosas y cuando la encontró tomo el brazo de su novio y le puso una manilla hecha a mano con un dije en forma de una raqueta que colgaba de la manilla- Hice la manilla yo misma ¿Te gusta?

La chica de trenzas observo como su novio miraba sorprendido la manilla que ahora estaba en su muñeca y que luego se dedicaba a verla a ella por lo que se sonrojo toda esperando que le contestara. Ella había hecho la manilla con sus propias manos con mucho amor para su novio y esperaba que el regalo que le dio le hubiera gustado

- Me haces muy feliz Ryoma - Murmuro en un susurro en tanto unía de nuevo sus labios con los de su novio y enseguida cerraba los ojos. Luego lo abrazo pero aún no había separado sus labios-

La verdad era que ahora estaba tranquila por que estaba junto a su novio que la abrazaba y la hacía sentir segura. Sabía que todo estaría bien además ahora ambos estaban a solas por que precisamente eso era lo que estaban deseando desde hace largo rato

**Ahora que Sakuno esta de regreso ¿Qué ocurrirá de ahora en adelante? Sí quieren saberlo esperen el próximo capitulo**

**¡Ryoma-sama! agradecele a las lectoras por leer el fic y saludalas**

**-Cheez - Se acomodo la gorra al saludar- ¿Ahora sí me puedo ir? Momo-sempai me esta esperando en la cancha junto a los demás para entrenar**

**¡Ryoma-sama no te vayas! Además tengo una Ponta para ti**

**-Thank You – Agradecio sosteniendo la Ponta que le había sido entregada- Nos vemos después**


End file.
